Après la mort de sa vie
by J'adore les mangas
Summary: J'avais écrit cette fanfic dans une de mes journées maussades... Le titre paraît étrange mais c'est ma soeur qui l'a trouvé quand je lui est dit que ça devait parler de l'amour de la vie de Yusuke et de la mort de cet amour... Voilà ce qu'elle a trouvé...


**Yu Yu Hakusho : Après la mort de sa vie.**

La question qui me hante le plus c'est combien ? Cela fait combien de temps que je suis, ici, à errer ? Aucune idée, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, du temps humain. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père, c'est privé de nourriture pendant des siècles par amour, il en est mort de faim. Il avait rencontré une femme dont il était tombé fou amoureux et lorsqu'il a appris sa mort, il s'est dit qu'il la reverrait lorsqu'elle se réincarnerait, mais il ne l'a jamais revu.

Bizarrement le temps à beau avoir passé, la douleur est toujours là, toujours présente, à chaque moment… Rien n'a changé, rien depuis ce jour maudit où elle m'a sourit pour la dernière fois de sa vie… Cette douleur est omniprésente dans mon cœur, tous les moments passé ensemble sont omniprésents dans ma tête. Est ce que ça était pareil pour lui, je n'en sais rien, mais au fond, je m'en fous, il a aimé à sa manière et moi à la mienne.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama et tous les autres sont venus me voir pour me parler, mais ils ont tous eu le même résultat, mon mutisme. Je suis passé par différente étapes, mais 2 m'ont marquées. La douleur due à la perte et l'envie de vengeance, si elles m'ont tant marquées, c'est parce que je les porte toujours dans mon cœur malgré les années qui sont passées.

Quand j'étais là-bas, doucement, je traçais du bout des doigts le contour des lettres de ton nom gravées dans le granit. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu n'es plus là, ma chérie. Mais c'est la réalité. On t'a enlevé à moi. Et je ne le supporte pas. C'est dur, tu sais ! De me lever, le matin, sans que tu sois à mes côtés… de ne trouver qu'une place froide que j'aimerais tant que tu occupes à nouveau. Mais c'est impossible… malheureusement pour moi…

J'ai faillit tuer un homme… cet homme… celui qui est responsable de ta mort ma toute belle… et j'ai pris plaisir à le faire souffrir. Je crois que ce jour là, la partie la plus noire de mon âme, est ressortie. Il était plus grand et plus musclé que moi, je n'est utilisé aucun de mes pouvoirs astrales ou démoniaque, aucune technique d'arts martiaux… juste ma force physique et je l'ai battu, à plate couture. Ils ont du s'y mettre à 3 au moins pour m'arrêter. Je voulais continuer à l'affronter, me battre encore avec lui et te venger. Mais on m'a fait déménager.

Suite à cet incident, en plus de mon exclusion du monde spirituel en tant que détective, j'ai été envoyé ici, dans le monde des ténèbres. L'avantage est que j'ai pu me défouler sur beaucoup de monstres à la fois, ça me faisait du bien, pour enlever ma colère, sur l'instant évidemment, mais la douleur due à la perte revenait toujours, encore et toujours avec l'impression qu'elle était plus forte qu'avant. Alors je me suis mis à attendre…

Mon père s'est laissé mourir de faim…suite à la perte de la femme qu'il aimait…

Comme on dit : Tel père, tel fils…

J'ai fait pareil, et tout comme lui mes dernières pensées vont vers la femme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime toujours et que j'aimerais probablement toujours…

Non, c'est sûr je t'aimerais toujours Keiko

Et je vais te rejoindre… enfin, j'espère…

_**Cet fic est dédié à tous les couples séparés par, avec de la chance, la distance et avec de la malchance, la mort ou la guerre. A tous ces gens qui souffrent à cause de l'amour perdue momentanément ou définitivement. **_

_**Le temps ne peut qu'apaiser la douleur, il ne peut pas la faire disparaître, en fait le temps n'apaisent même pas la douleur, elle est toujours là, mais on s'y fait et on a l'impression qu'elle a diminué alors qu'elle est toujours aussi intense et omniprésente.**_

_**La vie paraît cruelle lorsqu'on perd un être cher et même si c'est douloureux, il faut parfois continuer et même si c'est dur et même si on en a pas envie, il le faut. On dit souvent la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu…**_

_**Alors vivait votre vie à fond, surtout si vous êtes sûr que tout est bientôt finit pour vous…**_


End file.
